Beso de sangre
by Goddess loss
Summary: Kagura pudo apreciar como era el hombre sin aquella armadura al dejar que su mano suelta y aventurera se posara en el pecho cubierto por las finas telas. La sincronía era precisa sin perder movimiento alguno de los labios y la lengua de él, incluso hacía uso de sus colmillos en aquella batalla de pasión y deseo. Pudo sentir el líquido caliente que resbaló de su labio.


Beso de sangre.

Summary: Kagura pudo apreciar como era el hombre sin aquella armadura al dejar que su mano suelta y aventurera se posara en el pecho cubierto por las finas telas. La sincronía era precisa sin perder movimiento alguno de los labios y la lengua de él, incluso hacía uso de sus colmillos en aquella batalla de pasión y deseo. Pudo sentir el líquido caliente que resbaló de su labio.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Ella era una servidora del mismo Naraku, no por elección pero aun así sin importar, lo era. Manipuladora de los vientos, sin un corazón en su interior como un inutil humano desarrollo un extraño sentimiento hacia uno de esos hermanos.

En un momento aquel se convirtió en una obsesión, en locura. Al punto de querer abandonar a su amo pero no podía culparse por lo que sea que sentía por aquel hombre de cabellos plateados.

Él habia incentivado toda sensación en su interior, Kagura solo habia sido tonto conejo que cayó en las garras del lobo. Debería considerarlo un enemigo como el mismo medio hermano de éste pero no, no podía. Y aun sin siquiera habérselo planteado ella tenía una pequeña rival. Una niña, una humana, uno de los grandes misterios era esa niña a su lado.

Entre las veces que se habían visto sin ningun proposito habia ocurrido algo, ella nunca pensó en que él alguna vez tenía esas necesidades, sin embargo ella le siguió el juego.

Su mente se habia vuelto nebulosa y solo lograba recordar el estado en el que habia terminado. Sobre la hierba con el kimono fuera de lugar, el cabello suelto y la acostumbrada pintura roja de sus labios deshecha, el peliplata habia desaparecido en su forma demoniaca sin dedicarle una mirada.

Volvían varias veces a verse, a la luz del día, en batallas, mientras la pasión se almacenaba en ella y sus pocos encuentros por las noches saciaba aquella pasión con besos. Pero luego él se iba, y la dejaba sola en aquel lugar sin terminar lo que comenzaba aquellos besos. Era humillante.

Cada vez más entusiasta recorría el camino de flores de cerezo esperando encontrarlo pero las veces comenzaron a escasear y dudaba entre ir al castillo de él o quedarse a esperarlo vagando por las noches.

Perdio la nocion del tiempo que duro sin ver al peliplata, la loca idea de ir a su castillo se desvaneció en una de las batallas con su viento y su mente fue completamente ocupada por hacer cumplir las órdenes de su señor.

Se sentía como volver al inicio, donde no tenía corazón, ni pensamientos. Solo era una marionetas entre marionetas. Y se sentía cansada, extrañada de que una batalla ganada no significa nada. Todo era tan monótono, incluso Naraku habia dejado de tocar literalmente su corazon, dejandolo en un lugar remotamente escondido de todos para aun así mantenerla bajo su poder.

Inconsciente, regreso a aquel campo de árboles de cerezo, parecía que la época siempre era primavera con ellos allí. El recuerdo de una noche de besos destello en su mente pero rápidamente lo desecho.

Camino con absoluta calma sin esperar nada del destino. Se filtraba la luz de luna por las ramas de los arboles, no habia el menor soplo de brisa, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados ya que no necesitaba una visión de la que recordaba el camino perfectamente.

A medio camino, a medio paso, su cuerpo se detuvo al instante. Una brisa agitó los cerezos en flor que cayeron con gracia y belleza a la fría hierba verde, frente a ella la bestia plateada de cuatro patas se elevaba con elegancia, dejándola por breves segundos sin aliento. Ignoro la fuerte e imponente presencia del príncipe.

Continuo su camino lento, el viento se volvió más fuerte soltando su cabello en el proceso pero eso no la detuvo, sus pasos no eran rápidos ni lentos, era como si nada estuviese sucediendo, como estar sola en una calma con todo.

Estuvo a punto de pasar el gran árbol pero una mano la estampo contra el gran tronco fuertemente, agitando su respiración junto a la caída de las flores. La mano con garras no la habia soltado en ningún momento y quizás por primera vez sintió nervios ante aquella mirada dorada.

La imponente figura masculina se posó sobre ella ocultando entre él y el árbol, el contacto de las manos no se deshizo en ningún momento y él estaba a un palmo de distancia de su rostro. Los centímetros desaparecieron al encuentro de la boca sedienta del príncipe, dejando impactada a la mujer que no supo como responder ante él.

Kagura pudo apreciar como era el hombre sin aquella armadura al dejar que su mano suelta y aventurera se posara en el pecho cubierto por las finas telas. La sincronía era precisa sin perder movimiento alguno de los labios y la lengua de él, incluso hacía uso de sus colmillos en aquella batalla de pasión y deseo. Pudo sentir el líquido caliente que resbaló de su labio.

Se sentía despierta y no en un letargo como en aquellas veces, quizá solo era la necesidad del peliplata que le habia negado a su cuerpo, y se atrevía a decir que reaccionaba de acuerdo a las necesidades que él imponía. Porque ella no se resistía cuando la mano de él habia viajado a su cuello en busca de abrir su kimono para comenzar a lamer su cuello, aguantaba la fuerza que él empleaba al tenerla acostada en el árbol donde podía sentir completamente la dura corteza de este.

Y de pronto llegó más lejos, bajando el kimono hasta descubrir sus hombros que nunca nadie habia visto. Hacía calor, y lo sintió. Sus ojos encontraron los dorados, su excitación se hizo intensa, también la de él pero antes de continuar él se alejo transformándose en el demonio que era para alejarse, dejándola como en la mayoría de sus encuentros.

Aunque esta vez, a medida que se elevaba al cielo, sus miradas se encontraron en una comunicación silenciosa.

Sus besos secretos llenos de misterio, habían vuelto.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin.


End file.
